


.воздушный мальчик.

by lemon_piece



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative universe High school, Care, M/M, Some soft things, and kihyun is his airy boy, changkyun is hopelessly in love, changkyun is kinda fairy, jooheon is vanga, kihyun is a bad boy maybe (or not), some carefully changkyun, some smiley kihyun, some sweetes, sweet boys really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Маленький рассказ о Ю Кихёне и о Им Чангюне. Об их неловких встречах, парочке секретов, странной недодраке, слегка невыраженным чувствам и пьяном признании.
Relationships: YOO KIHYUN/IM CHANGKYUN
Kudos: 2





	.воздушный мальчик.

**Author's Note:**

> окей. просто посмотрела на одну фотографию кихёна и такая: как воздушный ведь... в общем, вот… как-то так. хотела сделать эту работу лёгкой и воздушной. надеюсь, она вам понравится.
> 
> позаботьтесь об этой работе ♥
> 
> как-нибудь в скором времени я найду ту песню, под которую начала писать работу и… прикреплю её сюда? ещё раз желаю вам приятного прочтения и надеюсь. что ваше состояние после прочтения будет воздушным и лёгким, как кихён.

.мой воздушный мальчик.

Мысли Чангюна можно разделить на две половины. Одна из них — его обычная жизнь, где он спит, ест, учится, занимается чем-то. И вторая — воздушный мальчик Ю Кихён. _Просто, мать его, неземной_. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на него, кажется, что ветер вполне себе способен сдуть его вместе со всем его существованием. Им Чангюн, в свои десять, в этом просто уверен. На все сто процентов. Потому что эта улыбка, когда в уголках глаз образуются маленькие морщинки, заставляет его желать большего. Всё это слишком... _слишком_. Особенно этот лисий взгляд, когда он смеётся так, что глаза превращаются в маленькие щёлочки-полумесяцы. Чангюн думает всегда о своём, отворачиваясь и прикрывая горящие уши ладошками.

_Лишь бы ты улыбался, Кихён. У тебя очень красивая улыбка._

Потому что Ю Кихён — воплощение детской искренности.

А Чангюн... ну, Чангюн — это _просто_ Чангюн, который воздушного мальчика _осознанно_ хочет обнимать и любить.

И Чангюн это делает. Незаметно, правда, и не в своих объятиях. Его план продумывался где-то около недели: каждое слово, каждое действие и его последствия — всё должно было быть логичным, загадочным. Потому что Им Чангюн, даже если и маленький хулиган, но донельзя дотошный и порядочный. С этим смирилась даже его мать, не находя причин ругаться за какие-то мелкие проделки.

Каждый день следующей недели Кихён находил в своём портфеле что-то сладкое, что-то вкусное, домашнее, пару раз даже значки с любимыми супергероями. И в дополнение всегда шла маленькая записка с аккуратным почерком. Слишком аккуратным, потому что Чангюн старался от души, чтобы не выдать себя за каких-то пару дней. Так Кихён до сих пор совершенно ничего и не понимает, думает, что кто-то из хёнов или нун так о нём заботится, улыбается, потому что приятно, и прячет записку в кармашек на груди, не замечая довольного Чангюна где-то в паре шагов.

_Моему воздушному мальчику, Ю Кихёну._

И вот буквально после уроков Чангюн наблюдает неуклюжее падение Кихёна с лестницы и качает головой, потому что маленький Им Чангюн не настолько глуп, чтобы не понять, что это больно. Каждое его движение аккуратно и осторожно, словно отрепетировано тысячу раз, даже если делает он это впервые, готовясь и прижимая ладонь к груди с безумно стучащим сердцем внутри. Пара минут уходит на то, чтобы подойти незаметно, сказать что-то неразборчивое, доставая из портфеля пару пластырей. Руки и пальцы дрожат, едва касаясь слегка ободранных коленей и локтей с ладонями. Щёки горят. Сердце из-за неловкости заходится в груди сильнее, отчего дыхание сбивается. Чангюн потом настолько быстро убегает, что Кихён, хмурясь и промаргиваясь пару раз, смотрит ему в спину, затем неосознанно улыбаясь: этот парень кажется ему немного забавным.

А главное, думает Чангюн, Кихён _улыбается_. Остальное произошедшее уже не так и важно.

🦊

Несколько месяцев проходят друг за другом вереницей дней, наполненных событиями, наполненных тем ощущением старой сказочной магии, которое Чангюн практически излучал, не переставая подкидывать Кихёну всё, что мог купить. Но когда этот самый Кихён заинтересованно указывает пальцем в его сторону, второй хватаясь за кончик пальто, привлекая внимание матери, Чангюн старается спрятаться. Отчаянно молится, чтобы мама Им не звала его даже вполголоса, потому что Ю, кажется, собирается подойти к нему. Именно к нему, потому что позади, кажется, отдел с нижним бельем. _Женским_. Им прячет лицо в шарфе, разворачивается и несётся в отдел с шоколадом, к матери, едва не роняя её с ног.

— Чангюн… ты чего? — она удивлённо держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, касаясь ушибленного бедра. — Чего прячешься?

— Да… просто…

— Опять увидел того… _мальчика_? — она переводит взгляд за спину сына, замечая в отдалении парня с пушистой шапкой и мягким помпоном на макушке, в синеватого цвета куртке с едва заметным проблеском рисунка единорога. И правда похож на воздушного, думает она, вставая так, чтобы Чангюна не было видно. Привлекает всё внимание только на свою спину и протягивает руку к нижней полке, скрывая шапку Чангюна. — Собираешься что-то купить, Гюн-ни? Можешь выбрать, я куплю всё, что попросишь.

Чангюн облегчённо выдыхает, вытягивая с полки пару шоколадок, за которые потом, как и обещал, будет отрабатывать, занимаясь всей работой по дому (в пределах разумного, конечно же). Кихён же в свою очередь замечает его только на кассе, потому что стоят они буквально друг за другом. Лёгкое касание холодных пальцев к тёплой ладони, и Чангюн растерянно оборачивается, путаясь в своих мыслях и желая убежать даже без покупок, которые держит в руках. Взгляд Ю по-доброму тёплый, снова с лисьим прищуром. Он тихо говорит спасибо, называет Има забавным и мягко подталкивает к кассе, когда подходит его очередь.

— Ну что, Гюн-ни, завтра снова будешь дарить подарки своему… — Им замирает на месте, беспомощно краснея и помогая складывать всё в пакет, безмолвно умоляет её не продолжать, стреляя глазами в стоящего рядом Кихёна, на что мама Им прикусывает губу, сдавленно выдавая: — … _другу_ …

Чангюн благодарит за покупки и торопливым шагом, не переставая краснеть, выходит за дверь. А Кихён удивлённо смотрит вслед, проводя пальцами по подбородку.

_Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не всё вижу..._

🦊

Чангюн делает всё это до тех пор, пока не исполняется семнадцать. В тоже самое время с тем, как Кихён странным образом попадает в банду «крутых ребят» школы. Им хмурится, ухмыляется и пожимает плечами всякий раз как видит его в коридоре. Ю не улыбается ни ему, ни его уже редким-редким подаркам, пытается вести себя так, словно, как говорят девчонки в его классе, «бэд бой». Но он, кажется, с этим немного лажает. Потому что повадки у него те же самые. Смеётся так же по-детски воздушно, словно что-то мягко перекатывается с листьев дерева, пока идёт дождь, широко улыбается с лисьим прищуром, так по тёплому, что Има безбожно сильно ведёт.

Кстати и дерётся он тоже по-прежнему. В этом Чангюн убедился, когда просто сказал ему, что он выглядит здорово. Ну, может _не совсем так_ сказал. Может сказал это _иначе_ , скорее как: _«Ты ёбаный пиздец на ногах, Кихён»_. И Кихён бы ничего не сделал, если бы тот не стоял перед ним лицом к лицу. И не ударил бы. По чистой случайности.

 _Бывает_.

Удар _по лицу_ , слабый такой, не во всю силу, тоже бывает. Чангюн бы сказал, что это был _мягкий_ удар.

Ну, а Ю, похоже, очень зол. Возможно из-за того, что Чангюн вывел его из себя. А может из-за того, что Чангюн улыбается как придурок, прижимая ладошкой ушибленную скулу.

_Абсурд какой-то._

Кихён только недоумевающе фыркает и разворачивается на невысоких каблуках ботинок. Уходит, оставляя Чангюна чуть ли не кричать от осознания того, что Ю Кихён всё _такой же_ , сука, _по-детски воздушный_ , _неземной_. Изменилось в их отношениях, если их можно назвать отношениями, только одно: Чангюн перестал подкидывать подарки, а Кихён — по-своему тепло улыбаться.

_Мне кажется, или я правда начинаю по этому скучать?_

Чангюн смотрит на него мельком, когда тот смеётся, рассказывая, почему только что ударил его, и отворачивается. Потому что _не то_. Улыбка такая… _неестественная_. Чангюн фыркает, потому что образ Кихёна в голове становится всё более размытым. Кажется, удар был вовсе не мягким.

— Ну и сука же ты, Кихён… — хнычет Им, смотря уходящему вслед и прислоняясь бёдрами к подоконнику. — И за что ты такой вообще появился…

_Не знаю уже, что чувствовать, потому что ты начинаешь меня раздражать…_

🦊

И, возможно, Ю зол и сейчас, потому что Чангюн вдруг подходит и тянет его в сторону за рукав косухи. Кихён слышит только его неразборчивое бормотание и с непониманием косится на своих, а те пожимают плечами, мол, мы даже не знаем, зачем. И Ю, кажется, сдаётся.

Если надо поговорить, значит надо. Другого объяснения тут нет. И Чангюн этому прямое подтверждение.

 _Ах, да_. Поправка. _Пьяный_ Чангюн. Как Им сказал подходящему к столу с выпивкой Чжухону, отчаянные времена, требуют отчаянных мер. И Ли в этом бы усомнился, если бы потом этот самый Чангюн в прямом смысле не увёл Кихёна за собой.

— И чего прилип-то, а? — Ю ворчит. — Уйди… как тебя зовут, я в душе не ебу. Ещё…

— А ты красивый. Я же не говорил этого?

— Ты нормальный? Ты… — Кихён с силой отталкивает Има от себя, но тот вдруг замирает и склоняет голову к груди. — Ты чего замолчал? Тебе п-плохо, что-ли? Только не смей блевать на меня, понял… эй?

Чангюн всего лишь фыркает, видимо, пытаясь чихнуть, утыкаясь лицом в невысокий воротник кожанки Кихёна и тихо-тихо говорит, так что Кихён растерянно смотрит на стоящего в паре метров Чжухона, снова пожимающего плечами:

— Всё равно ты _такой же воздушный мальчик_ , Кихён-а… слишком _слишком_ …

— Чего? — выдыхает Кихён. Непонимающе вскидывает бровь и ухмыляется так по-кихёновски, что Чангюн это чувствует даже так, не поднимая головы. — Ты там уснул что-ли? Эй… Ч-чангюн же, да?

Чангюн медленно растворяется в запахе духов Кихёна, слабом таком, перебиваемым запахом мармеладок, которые Чангюн тогда подкидывал бесчётное количество раз. Смешно, конечно, но Чангюн тоже улыбается. Говорит едва слышно, но так обволакивающе и успокаивающе, что Кихён расслабляется, сдаётся с громким выдохом, опуская одну ладонь на плечо Чангюна, а другую запуская в его волосы, перебирая по-свойски. Если Чжухон не идёт к нему на помощь, значит так и должно быть. Значит Ли Чжухон — грёбанная Ванга. Которая знала, что Чангюн — тот самый человек, который обращал на него всё своё внимание ещё с начальной школы.

Кихён смотрит на него и тихо шепчет на ухо Чангюну:

— _Пошли-ка на крышу, Гюн-ни…_

Мысли Чангюна можно разделить на две половины. Одна из них — его обычная жизнь, где он спит, ест, учится, занимается чем-то. И вторая — воздушный парень Ю Кихён. _Просто, мать его, неземной_. Каждый раз, когда он переводит на него взгляд, кажется, что ветер вполне себе способен сдуть с крыши его вместе со всем его существованием. Им Чангюн, в свои восемнадцать, в этом просто уверен. На все сто процентов. Потому что эта улыбка, когда в уголках глаз образуются маленькие морщинки, заставляет его желать большего. Всё это слишком... _слишком_. Особенно этот лисий взгляд под самое утро, когда он смеётся так, что глаза превращаются в маленькие щёлочки-полумесяцы, и целует. Чангюн думает всегда о своём, не отворачивается, чувствуя, как горят кончики ушей, и прижимается ближе, упираясь лбом в изгиб шеи.

**Author's Note:**

> …кажется, нам не нужно слишком много времени, чтобы узнать друг о друге всё…
> 
> …кажется, это и не обязательно…
> 
> …потому что мы провели для этого вместе достаточно времени


End file.
